journeymanprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journeyman Project 3: Legacy of Time
The Journeyman Project 3: Legacy of Time is a time travel adventure computer game developed by Presto Studios. It is a sequel to The Journeyman Project and The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time. It was published by Wikipedia:Red Orb Entertainment in 1998. Story Time travel technology is deemed unsafe and the TSA is suspended. However, Agent 3, who went missing in Buried in Time causes a temporal rip and Gage Blackwood must travel back in time to find her. He discovered that aliens had destroyed an ancient Earth civilization. After finding Agent 3, he learns that a mysterious alien fleet has appeared in Symbiotry space and is heading towards Earth looking for an ancient alien relic known as the Legacy of Time. He is Joined once again with Arthur, he must track down the pieces of the Legacy in the mythical cities of Atlantis, Shangri La, and El Dorado. Soundtrack A soundtrack for the game was released in 1998 with the music produced and composed by Jamey Scott. The soundtrack has out of print. # Presto Fanfare (0:15) #Prelude to Discovery (1:48) #Invasion (1:41) # Responsibility Revoked (1:49) # The Death of Sindair(1:17) # Temporal Rip/The Chameleon Suit (2:56) # Atlantis Destroyed (1:40) # El Dorado Destroyed (2:06) # Shangri-La Destroyed (2:28) # A Reunion of Rivals (3:04) # TSA Reborn (3:55) # Atlantis (4:49) # The First Artifact (2:40) # Shangri-La (5:59) # Advancing Danger (1:41) # El Dorado (5:36) # The Final Artifact (1:20) # Revelation (3:10) # Remembrance (4:00) # Gage's Theme (1:53) # Arthur's Theme* (1:07) *All tracks composed by Jamey Scott except Track 21 which was performed live by Matt Weinhold. Reception The game received mostly positive reviews. Praise was attributed to aspects where the game departed from the first two Journeyman Project games"Game Rankings - Journeyman Project 3: Legacy of Time - PC". CNET. . Retrieved 2008-07-10. The screen was considerably larger than previous entries, and removed the biochip system, which had been criticized previously for being too cumbersome. Interacting with NPCs (thanks to a new system where Agent 5 assumed a holographic local identity), which was forbidden in previous games, was seen as adding some life to the game. However, the graphics were criticized for their low resolution (with the payoff of the larger screen). The overarching story was also criticized as being somewhat forced in terms of writing and acting. Releases ;Demo (1997):The Legacy of Time Demo for Mac and Windows, was released with Riven, published by Red Orb Entertainment. It featured the Potter and Olive Oil Vendor's shop in Atlantis, with the objective to create a Golden Medallion which will help the player enter an Atlantean temple in the full game. Once the objective was completed, the demo endes. The trailer was included in the demo. ;CD-ROM Version (1998):Legacy of Time shipped on four CD-ROMS for both Mac and Windows. The disks were seperated by each time period, with the ending on disk 3 and the destroyed cites on disk 1. This meant you had to swap disks during gameplay. The graphics had a lower resolution due the the size of the CDs. ;DVD Version (1998):The Macintosh DVD version released in May 1998, but used the same graphics as the CD-ROM version due to the enhanced graphics intended for the DVD version being not ready in time. In September of that year, the Windows DVD version was released and included the Enhanced Graphics and Movies. The Windows DVD version included all the CDs on 1 DVD due the larger capacity. ;The Journeyman Project Trilogy (1999):The game was included with the The Journeyman Project and The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time. ;Mac OS X 10th Anniversary DVD-ROM (2009):Originally planned for release in January 2009, it was delayed due to a bug in QuickTime 7.6. The Mac OS X version began shipping in the first week of November. The application was for PowerPC only. It contained the DVD version with all the CDs on a DVD. It is currently out of stock. ;Online:An online format can be purchased on gog.com.. References